After The Woods
by Rachelle31
Summary: What happened to everyone once they went back into the woods after the tale ended? Well, you're about to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Into the Woods.
1. Chapter 1

The new little group walked off into the woods. It had been a long day for each of them- Jack had lost his mother; the baker, James, had lost his wife; Cinderella had lost her Prince; Holly, who was Little Red Riding Hood, had lost her mother and grandmother; and Matthew, the baker's son, had lost his mother.

The tired little group was trying to make their way through the woods that had caused them so much trouble. None knew where to go: James house was in shambles, Cinderella had no idea where her stepfamily had gone, and Holly's home had been stepped on by the Giantress. Still they struggled on to the small town where they had come from. It was very dark in the woods that night, and James only had a quickly dying lantern with him. A gust blew it out, and the woods were put into darkness. Cinderella was the first to speak, though all of them were frightened by the silence and stillness.

"James, you have another match with you, right? Or some more oil?" He only shook his head, a motion she barely saw in the moonlight. "Does anyone?" They searched their pockets and searched the ground, but found nothing.

"Well," said the Baker, "I suppose we stop here for the night. Well go on tomorrow." Since there was no other plan, they shrugged and tried to make themselves comfortable. Jack spoke up as everyone got settled.

"We could go to my house in the morning. It only has three rooms and a loft, but it's our only option, I guess." And it was, and that small house would have to fit a group of five. Somehow, they'd find a way. If they could survive this, they could survive anything.

Tears woke James that night. It came from Cinderella, who was next to him. They had all been huddled together, but the adults and children had broken off into smaller groups; Cinderella and James on one side with the baby, Holly and Jack sleeping opposite them. He shifted over in the leaves, looking down on her small form, sympathy deep inside him.

"Princess, are you alright?" She sat up with a start, surprised that he was next to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes in a desperate attempt to conceal that she had been crying.

"Yes, of course I'm fine, why do you ask?" A cool breeze soothed her red, tearstained face, and she was grateful for the small comfort it offered.

"You were crying, Princess." He wanted to put a hand on her arm and let her know that everything was okay. They had each other, and would get through this. She looked down instead.

"You don't have to call me 'Princess', James. Cinderella works just fine, Ella works even better. And I was crying because…I miss him. He was my Prince, my fairytale. He was handsome and charming, and even though I ran from him three nights in a row, he never stopped trying to find me. I still love him." Tears continued to fall down her pretty cheeks, and James wrapped her in a hug. Though her husband, well, ex-husband now, hadn't died, he had left her in another form. He held her close.

"It's alright Ella. I miss Charisse more than you could ever know. But I'll tell Matthew wonderful stories about her. I'm just glad she didn't leave me the way your Prince left you."

Was he saying she shouldn't have married him? Although he had been unfaithful, she still loved him. Did he not understand that love knows no bounds? She remembered what the birds had told her, and pulled away angrily. "She did James. Who do you think Aden was unfaithful with? A lone woman out in the woods, your wife, Charisse." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. The poor man had just lost his wife today, why burden him with what she had done before her death, which only the birds, trees, and Aden knew?

His face changed. It went from sweet, sympathetic, to closed off and distant. "James I'm so sorry-" He cut her off by scooting away and laying down, not looking at her for the remainder of the night.

Morning came, and rousing Holly and Jack was no easy task. Ella didn't blame them for not wanting to wake up. It would mean facing the horrors of yesterday and trying to cut a new path for tomorrow. Eventually though, they woke them up, giving them some stale bread from James' pack. They scarfed it down, hungry as wolves. Ella laughed to herself about the analogy and Holly. She looked up to see James staring at her, and her laughter quickly ended after the thought of what happened last night. They frowned at one another.

"The leaves won't let go of my petticoat!" It was Holly's exclamation that broke the growing silence, and Ella went over to help her get cleaned up. Soon, all was well, and James turned to Jack.

"Direct us to your house, Jack. Let's hope it isn't in shambles like half the town." Jack led the way through the woods they now knew so well.

After half a day's walk, they came to a meadow, albeit a small one. A small cottage, barn, and garden stood in the clearing, with a well and giant footprint in the backyard. Jack sighed.

"Well, here it is, the much sought after house." James went and opened the door. Holly was first to go in, then Jack. As Ella went through she paused.

"James, please, can we talk about what happened?" He shook his head, jaw set.

"I don't want to talk about anything. Go in." She sighed but obliged. True, the house was small, but not tiny. One larger room, with a sitting area, fireplace, and kitchen, two small bedrooms, the smaller of them Jacks, the larger had been his mothers. Holly climbed the small ladder into the loft, and declared it comfy looking, although they should move the objects piled at one end.

The Baker climbed up, and pulled down two chests and a cradle. One chest held clothing that must have fit Jack and his mother at some point, some simple dresses that Ella claimed she could sew up that would fit Holly and her, and with mending, sewing, thread, and cloth, could make clothes for Jack and James from the rest.

The other chest Jack insisted should not be opened. Why, he would not tell, but after what happened in the woods, no one dared to push too far. So they put it in the corner of the room and left it there. Ella soon had a nice fire going, and pulled the cradle with Matthew inside close.

"Holly, could you come help me get some dinner ready? Maybe you could go out and pick some vegetables for some soup. Jack, could you go fetch some wood? James, perhaps you could bake some bread to go with dinner?"

Jack was soon outside chopping wood, thrilled to have a chance to look and be like the man his mother had repressed so much. Holly was out pulling up greens, and the Baker was happy to find that Jacks mother had adequate baking supplies. He kneaded the dough as Ella set the table and warmed water over the fire for soup. The house was silent, and neither of them dared lift it. Holly brought in the greens, and declared she would go feed the animals.

Ella chopped up the greens as James made bread.

"James, I am sorry for what I said in the woods. Please forgive me, I spoke out of turn." He slammed the tray down on the counter.

"Cinderella, let it go! There's nothing to forgive, now please, be quite." She wasn't thwarted by his outburst, and as she continued to chop, she spoke again.

"You can't say it didn't affect you James, I know it did. Now I'm trying to apologize, and you're being stubborn not letting me. If I was your wife…"

He shoved the bread into the oven and spun around to face her, "Alas Cinderella, you are _not _my wife, and I wish you wouldn't speak as though you are, and don't talk about her. _If _you were my wife, which you aren't, we argued a little sometimes, but if I told her to let something go, she would, unlike a lucky maid who used to sleep in the ashes!"

Her face fell dramatically. He stared down at her angrily as her face fell, and tears collected in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She pushed him away and ran into the closest bedroom, flinging it closed behind her. James sighed, and looked up to see Holly standing in the doorway, looking frightened.

"Holly everything's alright. You don't need to be afraid, adults fight sometimes." She came closer, but looked frightened still. He sat her down at the table, and she began to talk.

"Before Father died, he and Mother fought all the time. Granny says that's what killed him, and Mother didn't even seem sad for that long. He was taken to drink, but he was still Father. And now my new parents are fighting too!"

"New parents" are what caught James' mind. "Holly, we're not your new parents. We're your guardians. We look after you, keep you safe, but aren't exactly parents. Now, do you know how to make vegetable soup?" She nodded, and finished with dinner. Jack brought in wood, and they fed the fire.

When dinner was ready, James took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

He sighed, "Dinner is ready Ella. It would be nice if you would come out and join us." He didn't want to say family, but he knew Holly at least, and probably Jack too, thought of them as one.

"I'm not hungry James, but thank you."

In truth, she was starving, but she couldn't go back out there and make polite conversation after what he had said earlier. How they had finished the meal was unknown to her. Perhaps Holly had helped with supper. She stayed near the door, wanting to hear what type of conversation they would have over the meal.

They said grace, and James spoke first.

"Jack, do you know a trade? Was your mother planning to apprentice you to anyone?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Mother never wanted me to grow up; I guess she was planning to keep me around here for forever. Why?"

"Well, if you don't know a trade yet, perhaps you could become a baker. You'll need to know something one day." They agreed on this, and the Baker decided to teach Jack everything he knew.

Holly spoke up next. "What do I get to learn?"

James chuckled a little bit. "Girls don't learn trades. Ella can teach you how to grow a garden and run a household." Her face fell.

"I wanted to be important."

"Holly you are important. Men would be nowhere if they didn't have a woman to come home too. One day, you'll keep the household running as much as your husband will." The answer pleased her, and she went back to eating, but not for long.

"Why won't Mother come out of her room?"

James dropped his fork, and Ella let out a gasp behind the door. Why would Holly call her Mother? Hadn't James already explained once that they weren't her parents? Parents were married, parents didn't argue, parents was not a word to describe James and her. Even Jack looked startled at the dinner table. Holly of course, saw nothing wrong with it, and simply waited for an answer.

"I already told you, we aren't your parents. I don't think she'd be thrilled with you calling her 'Mother'. I am James, not 'Father' except to Matthew, and she is Ella, not 'Mother' to anyone, understand? Now, who will clean up the dinner dishes?"

Jack and Holly were out the door before he finished his sentence. He sighed, picking up the table. That was when Ella finally decided to come out of her room. The poor man would probably helpless. She came out, and James saw her.

"Well, look who finally decided to surface from the depths. Here, I kept your dinner warm."

Even though she had told him she wasn't hungry, he had saved her some dinner. She smiled, reaching for the bowl and bread. He pulled it away from her, and she frowned.

"First though, I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier. It was harsh, and I spoke too quickly. Forgive me." She nodded, but her appetite began to dwindle just talking about it. She looked down, still upset a little. James let go of the bowl and came closer, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I really am sorry, it was cruel to say." She nodded, looking at his face.

"It just hurt so much to hear you say that. I _know_ I was lucky, but the way you said it, I almost felt ashamed of myself for what happened. To be that lowly, it was horrible, and then, after I married Aden, life was wonderful. And to hear you talk about my other life like that…it hurt." He nodded, holding her gently in a hug for a few minutes.

"Now, you need to eat something. All if forgiven for both of us, I take it?" She realized he meant that he forgave her for what she had said in the woods, and she nodded, smiling, and turned to her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, they were trying to decide who got what room. Holly said she would like to sleep in the loft- it reminded her of her grandmother's house. Jack took his old room, and after they were both asleep, James and Ella now had to decide who would sleep where.

"Ella, you take the bed, it will be more comfortable. I'll sleep in a chair in the other room with my son." It was the doubt she had that he could actually help his child that convinced her to say the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"James, I doubt you know exactly how to care for your son. Stay in here, and bring Matthew too." He looked hurt, but in a funny way, and they both grinned. Ella was already in a nightgown, and she left the room to get Matthew while James changed.

When he opened the door, she was standing with the cradle, and they set it in the room near the dresser. Ella got into the bed, and patted the place next to her. James blushed as he came a little closer.

"You're sure this won't be awkward for you or anything?" Ella shook her head, though inside she doubted herself. Would it be awkward? This "sleeping together" was very, _very _different from the type that married couples did. That was her only reassurance.

He sat down slowly; making sure it was alright, before lying down and blowing out the candle. It was dark and still as death, and although it had been a long, stressful day for both of them, neither could sleep.

Ella spoke first.

"James?" He turned over to look at her.

"Yes?" Her hands worried the covers before she answered.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay? After what Holly said today, that made me think, but after everything's that's happened, what's going to become of us? What is Matthew going to call me, how are we supposed to explain to him, what does the future of our little group hold?" 'Family' was the word she avoided like the plague, and James could tell that.

He put a comforting arm around her in the dark. "Everything will be fine. There are sure to be some struggles, but we'll get through this. And with Matthew, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I wish I could tell you the future, but I can't. We'll just have to wait and see." He paused before asking a question himself. "Ella, how old are you?"

"I'm five- and twenty, what about you?"

"Nine- and twenty. Now, we both need to get some sleep. Goodnight." She whispered it back, and soon, he was snoring lightly, dead to the world after such a long day.

But Ella was slower to fall into sleep. Though she was tired, her mind was churning. And she noticed that the Baker had kept his arm around her, and she snuggled into his side, grateful for the warmth and comfort it offered. When she fell asleep, she didn't know, but she was out like a candle quicker than she thought.

_ "Aden, what are you doing?" She was watching her husband kiss another woman, the same one who had asked for her shoe to have a child. A witch dropped from the sky. _

"_You'll never be happy, ever! He was never a faithful husband, you should have known that!" _

_Looking at her face, she cried, "Mother?" And indeed it was. Not her horrible stepmother, but her real mother, the one she had known and loved as a small child. "Mother, what have I done to deserve this? Have I wronged you?" Then a giant's foot stepped on them all, except for her. The Baker appeared with his son. _

"_Why didn't you stop your husband? You are the Princess are you not? Now my wife is dead, I blame __**you**__." His baby was in her arms now, and as much as she tried, she couldn't sooth it. Her stepsisters appeared, _

"_You'd be a horrible Mother, Cinderella! No wonder the Prince left you!" As she ran after them to explain, she found herself falling, and landed in a dark wood, with crows everywhere that began to peck her eyes out. She cried tears of blood, dropping the baby when the Baker and his wife appeared again, shouting at her for dropping their baby. Rapunzel's tower fell down on them all, and she floated above her body, all of them crushed by the tower. Aden stood off, looking as if he had pushed the tower over. _

"_Now my horrid wife it dead!" Everyone she knew appeared once more, and began chasing her, shouting curses and lies at her. _

"_Ella!" She heard the voice of the Baker far off. "Ella…"_

"Ella, wake up, your dreaming!" She bolted awake, sweating and crying, sitting straight up with James next to her. "Are you alright?" She fell down, burying her face in the pillow. "It was only a dream, honey, it was only a dream. You're okay sweet, everything's okay." The Baker rubbed her back soothingly. Had he just called her honey, and sweet? Oh well. She turned over, panting still from the nightmare.

"It was terrible. Mother, Charisse, Aden, you, everyone was there, and I dropped the baby, so my stepsisters said I was a terrible mother, and my eyes got pecked out by crows and the tower fell on me…"

He shushed her, "Honey you're ranting. Just take a deep breathe, it was all a dream that will never, ever happen. Everything's alright, I promise." She buried her face in his chest, weeping. He held her there, stroking her hair and whispering comfort words in her ear as if she was a child. But she couldn't help herself; would she never get a good night's sleep again?

It was still dark when Ella woke up yet again, but decided that, since the edges of the horizon were tinged gray, she should get up. James must have already been up as well, since the bed next to her was empty. And although the house was chilly in the October air, she forced herself out of the bed, pulling her nightgown (well, Jack's Mother's nightgown) over her head. She had her drawers on, and was reaching for her corset when the door to the bedroom opened. Her first instinct was that it must be Holly, having a nightmare, but a started noise was made, and it sounded like James. She quickly crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Don't you knock?"

"I've kind of fallen out of the habit. Usually, I didn't have to." Why wouldn't he just go away, she was almost naked here? She didn't want to know _why _he hadn't knocked, she just wished he had. This was hardly decent attire to be in around a man who she wasn't in any romantic relationship with. "So if your wife was half undressed..." Wait, it would have been his wife. So, the object of clothing wouldn't have exactly mattered.

She kept one arm over her chest, reaching for the corset. Whether James stayed or not, she had to be dressed properly. She could lace it up about halfway, and the she ran into a problem. At the castle, the maids could help her get dressed, and even at home, the birds could finish lacing her up. As much as she tried, her arms just wouldn't stretch enough to finish putting the ties through the stays. She heard James come up behind her, taking the laces in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping you get dressed. No woman could get this thing tied by herself."

As much as she didn't want his help, she knew it _would _be close to impossible to get into it by herself. So she let him lace it up, feeling much too close to him for her comfort level. He pulled it tight, too tight, underestimating how small her waist was.

"Ow! Not so tight please." He let her take a breath, and adjusted it from there. Once he was done helping her, she all but ordered him from the room. "Thank you for your help James, but could you please leave? I'm really not comfortable with us being around each other when I'm… semi-clothed." He nodded.

"Sure, I made raisin bread for breakfast. You wouldn't happen to know how to milk a cow, would you?" She laughed, he was so helpless.

"Of course I do, I'll be out in a minute." He nodded again and left. She pulled on the rest of her clothing and went into the main room.

A wonderfully delicious smell filled the room, a fire was going, and the oven was too, so the house was starting to warm. How nice it was to not have to bake the bread herself, to have some help with the chores.

She went and milked the cow, fed the animals, and weeded the garden before the children were up. It was a delightful scene to come into. Two children sitting at the table in a warm home, eating breakfast while the Mother and Father... no, she thought. We are neither _'_Mother' nor 'Father', except for James and Matthew. That was when the baby started to cry, and Ella rushed into the other room to get him.

"Poor thing, you're probably starving. Good thing I milked the cow." Once he was fed, he was much more tolerable, and Holly fawned over how cute he was. James watched from behind, proud of his son at even this young age, wishing his wife was here with him.

The day passed quickly. James baked more bread, taking it to his destroyed home. People still came to buy it, but he gave them directions to his new house- they could buy it there. Although many people had died, they still were not afraid to go into the woods.

Ella spent the day cleaning the house top to bottom. She scrubbed the floor, the sink, the entire kitchen, did laundry and began construction on new clothes for everyone from the ones she'd found, and almost every other chore she could think of.

Although it would have been nice to have help, she let Jack and Holly run and play, even though Jack was five-and ten and no child anymore, and Holly at three-and ten wasn't much of one either. Occasionally, she'd stop and look out the window at them. Even having lost so much, they could still laugh and play. She'd wish her own late childhood could have been like theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**The days passed, and six months later…**

Ella was up late that night. James hadn't come home at his usual time, and she was worried. But she was glad she had an excuse to stay up. For the past two and a half months, she had been working on something.

Six months ago, when they had first come to live here, Jack had said not to open a chest. But Ella was a curious person, so after a few months of waiting, she had opened it when she couldn't sleep one night. It had a beautiful wedding dress inside, a dark velvet suit, and a few heirlooms- a family bible, christening gown, silver candlesticks and a bridal veil.

So for the past few months, she had worked on altering the dress. She told herself she was making it for Holly one day, but in fact, she wanted to wear a wedding dress again one day. So, while she told herself a lie, she altered it to her size, repairing any damage.

That night, it was finally done, and before she could stop herself, she had put it on, making sure the corset was lose enough to fit over her head. Once it was on, she tightened it by pulling it tighter at the bottom, so it fitted her perfectly.

The dim candlelight made it even more beautiful, and when she twirled in front of the looking glass, it was as if she was in a very real fairytale. When the door closed, she whirled around in surprise,

"James! Oh, I must look foolish." Immediately, she began trying to pull it over head, forgetting that she had tightened it. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

He came over and began pulling the laces lose. She knew she would have been able to do it herself, but her fingers had fumbled, and he was only trying to be kind.

The dress got loser, and when he undid the last stay, instead of leaving her to get proper, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. His lips moved to her neck placing hot, wet kisses on the side of her throat. She arched the muscle there, knowing it was wrong, but wanting it too much to think otherwise.

He pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door and pulling her dress off. He pushed her down onto the bed, him in only pants, her in a chemise and drawers. They kissed with so much passion; you'd think it was their first time doing this. But when he pulled her chemise over her head, she flipped around to hide herself.

"Don't hide yourself Ella; I'm sure you're beautiful." He kissed her flawless back, making her shiver. Oh my, was he so… sexy. This other, more dominating side of him she had never seen before, and she liked it. His hands flipped her back over without a protest, and he kissed her neck, her collarbone. His hands went to her drawers, and that was when she finally said something.

"We can't James, stop."

He didn't stop though, and they spent the night together in a way they hadn't before.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." She shook her head, sighing with contentment. "Why did you fix up the wedding dress, sweet?" Ella frowned at this.

"I've been telling myself it will be for Holly one day, but, I was hoping to marry again, someday, to someone." It was implied that she wanted to marry _him_ someday, and after this, neither of them could think of anything better. But they both remained quiet, him rubbing her arm, and they were both quickly asleep.

A gentle shaking motion woke her up, and she turned over with a groan in protest. She felt a kiss on the back of the neck with gentle words whispered in her ear.

"I know you don't want to, Ella dearest, but you must wake up. We can't leave the children without breakfast, and Matthew will be crying soon, and seeming as _I_ cannot suckle him…"

She laughed at his prank, before stopping suddenly. "James, I can't suckle a child, you know that. I've never been pregnant, I don't have any milk. Please don't talk like that." The thought of bearing a child was horribly frightening. She had heard her stepmother tell her father about the two births she had gone through, and the details were terribly scary. And although she wanted to be a mother, she was one to Jack, Holly, and Matthew, though no one dared call her that by name.

"I'm sorry honey. But please wake up. Or are you not feeling well?" His concern for her was so sweet, so caring, so loving. After her wedding night with Aden, he had woken her up with a kiss saying he was going hunting, and she was to stay home. At the time she thought he knew she was sore, and didn't want her making herself more so. But soon she learned it was because he wanted a pretty thing to love and hold at night, not a strong woman to accompany him during the day.

"I'm feeling fine, just tired. And if you so desire, I shall get up." With exaggerated effort, she got up from the bed. It was when she realized she still had no clothing on her that she jumped back under the coverlet with a bright red blush. The baker laughed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, sweet. I saw the plenty of you last night." He tried to coax her back from under the covers. Why had she changed? Was she lying, had he hurt her, maybe not physically, but emotionally, psychologically? His dark eyes searched her light ones, trying to understand what had happened.

"I'm fine James, just… shy. Last night, I don't know, you weren't paying that much attention to my body. I don't like putting it on display." She still hid herself under the coverlet. The sky was too bright; they both should have been awake and working hours ago. But last night had been special, and a little sleeping in was in order.

"Ella, you have no reason to be shy. And I very much paid attention to your gorgeous body, and like it very much. Now, if you want me to leave, I can. But call me back in if you need any help dressing." He left promptly.

She pulled herself from the bed once more, getting clothes off the floor that had been thrown their carelessly the night before. When she needed help with corset, she simply went out into the main room. The children were never up at this hour, and if she needed help, he was always there.

He was pulling her stays together, almost at the top of her corset, when Holly came down, rubbing her eyes from the loft.

"Mother, Father, I had a nightmare…" She trailed off when she saw them in the kitchen, her only half dressed in a skirt, chemise and corset, he helping with the latter. But what she really was worried about was how they would react to 'Mother' and 'Father'. Ella blushed, but spoke first.

"Your Father was just helping me get dressed. All's well, breakfast will be ready soon. Now, you say you had a nightmare?"

She nodded, and Ella took her in her arms. "It was so frightening. Instead of the Giantress stepping on everything, the wolf was eating everyone, and when I tried to slit him open with my knife, I couldn't! So he ate me, but there was no one waiting at the bottom of that terrible slide."

Ella stroked the girl's hair. "Everything's alright sweetheart, it was only a dream. Are you still having nightmares about it? That happened months ago." Holly nodded, resting her head on Ella's shoulder. In a few weeks, she would be four-and ten, almost as old as Jack.

The girl was quickly comforted and sent back up to the loft. The baker turned on her then.

"You called me 'Father'." He didn't know what to think of it. Though he was certainly a father-like figure, he was 'Father' only to Matthew, who would soon learn to say "Mama" and "Papa". He would be Papa, though who would be Mama, he didn't know, even after last night. He wanted to propose to Ella, he just didn't know when and how, and how the children would take it.

"I'm sorry James, I just…I don't know what else they should call you. Should they call you James, or Baker or Sir? You are the only Father either of them will remember when they are our age, why can't they call you that?"

He didn't look up from his tray. "You should go get decent, who knows when the children will get up again."

She sighed, knowing by now not to touch the subject until he brought it up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother, Jack took my cloak again, and he won't give it back!" Holly's yell grew louder as she rushed back into the cottage.

Ella sighed. Today was Holly's birthday, could Jack not refrain himself from teasing her, just for today? James was putting the finishing touches on her birthday cake, and Ella herself was trying to clean the house.

"Jack," she called from the window, "please give Holly back her cloak. It's her birthday, play nice!" Reluctantly, he gave it back to her, and they resumed playing in the meadow.

That, of course, was when Matthew started crying, and Ella rushed to get him. He was teething, and would soon be off milk before his first birthday. But teething made him cry, and he always needed something to chew on, usually a thick scrap of cloth.

"There there, Matthew, you're okay. I know it hurts, but when you get all your nice pretty teeth, you'll be mighty handsome." Her voice and the cloth comforted him, and she kept him on the rug while she cleaned the hearth. Almost all of his teeth were in, and he would be a year old.

Amazing how time flies, she thought. A little less than a year ago, they had just moved in to this little cottage. Now, they had rebuilt James' cottage, making the whole thing a bakery, and had fixed up this home very nicely. By now, Ella was comfortable calling herself 'Mother', because that was what she was to them. They were a family, although no one dared to call James 'Father' to his face. If he was away from home, sometimes they would call him that, but if he was there, he was James.

"Ella, could you come help me ice the cake? You've always been better at it than me." She smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, coming into the kitchen, one eye always on Matthew.

"Okay, but how about you help with your son now? Just go and pick him up, tickle him, snuggle him, I don't know. But you're his father, and that's what fathers do." He sighed reluctantly, but went over to his son.

"Hi Matthew," he picked him up, and the boy giggled. This made James smile, and he tickled him, making the little boy shriek with laughter. Then Holly came running over to the window in front of him.

"Father, Jack is trying to burn my cloak in a bonfire!" He sighed, leaning out the window to see that, indeed, there was a fire made at the edge of the forest, with Jack too close to it.

"Son, stop that right now! Come inside, the cake is almost ready, and it's time for supper." He didn't realize what he had said until after his head was back in the window, and Ella was staring at him from the table, surprise on her face.

"You…you called yourself 'Father', and Jack 'Son'." Matthew started crying then, and James held him close, trying to sooth him, letting the boy chew on his finger.

"Yes, Ella, what else are they supposed to call me, and I them?" He was exasperated, not even realizing now what he had said. Ella smiled quietly as the children came in, washing their hands before sitting down at the table. It was another year for a little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. Time to celebrate and not just this.

"We can't, we shouldn't, what if one of them hears something?" James kissed Ella neck as she lightly protested. Once they had started this type of relationship, James for one, wasn't sure he could stop.

"That didn't stop us last time, and they won't hear anything." He was a man with needs, and didn't want the children, who really weren't so much children anymore, getting in the way of this. Once again, a blissful night was spent in each other's company.

One month later…

She was pacing the room when James woke up. Her skirt, chemise, and corset were on, although the latter was only halfway tied. She was whispering to herself.

"Maybe I should call the doctor. No, he wouldn't do much good, and then he would know about it. But, how can I be sure, I mean, only twice…?"

"Ella honey, is everything alright?"

She turned to him. He was still in his nightclothes. Why she was up so early, he didn't know, but it probably had something to do with what she was muttering about.

He pulled his clothes on as she continued to pace, finally making the bed before he helped her with her corset. When he was done, she turned to him, and he put his arms around her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She looked down before gently opening her mouth. "How would you feel about us having a baby?"

He stared at her. A baby? They had only had relations twice. Maybe it was Aden's…but she would have been showing by now if it was, he would have known, she would have told him. How could she even know?

"How can you be sure sweet?"

That sent her pacing again, walking the length of the small room over and over. "I haven't bled this month, I'm a week late. I'm never this late. Which means…"

Although James didn't know everything about women, he knew a good handful of information. Charisse, she had wanted to skip her monthly cycle, because that would mean she was pregnant. Now, he was getting the other side of a different situation. What if you didn't want to have a baby? There were already five of them, how many more could fit?

Ella sat down on the bed, tears in her eyes. "I…I can't have a baby! We're not even engaged, the children have no idea what's going on between us. Childbirth scares me to death, I've never been pregnant, I don't know what to do…Oh no…"

James went over and put an arm around her back, pulling her close. "Everything is going to be okay, honey. We'll get through this. But we need to get up and start the day as if it's normal, alright?"

She nodded and finished getting dressed, while he went out and started baking his bread. The day was normal, until about lunch.

James always came home for about an hour for lunch, and the whole family was there, playing with Matthew by the fireplace. He was just learning to walk, and was the cutest little thing, teetering around on his little legs.

Ella and James sat next to each other on the floor. He had unconsciously put an arm around her, and she leaned into him slightly. Holly was helping Matthew stand, holding his two hands until he pulled them away and started walking across the floor.

"Mama, Papa!" They stared at him in surprise. He had the sweetest grin on his face, and he seemed so pleased with himself. He fell into Ella's arms, and she swung him up in the air and kissed his cheeks, making him giggle more. James face was right next to hers when she brought him back to her chest.

"Mama, Papa!" He said again. James was thrilled that he had called him 'Papa', but how would Ella feel about 'Mama'? Turns out, she was as thrilled as he was. The grin on her face was obvious. Maybe she could do this after all.

"Yes honey, good job. I'm Mama." She held him close as he pointed at her and grinned, clapping his hands. She handed him to James.

"And I'm Papa." The little boy responded in the same way, pointing and laughing, as if he knew everything now. They stood him back up, and he walked around a bit more, giggling with his first words.

Dinner conversation that night surrounded Matthew, until there was a lull, and James cleared his throat, looking at Ella, who gave him a small nod.

"Holly, Jack, Ella and I have an announcement. We're going to have a baby."

Holly, who knew nothing about how babies are made, was thrilled. "A new baby, yay! I hope its girl. I'll teach her how to use a knife."

Ella and James smiled at this. She was still so innocent, besides being four- and ten. She would love any child, no matter what.

Jack, however, knew a little bit more than his sister did. Saying he had helped slay a giant had earned him some friends in the village, some who were older with much less virtue, and had explained a few things to him. He was silent upon the news, knowing what it meant his Mother and Father had been doing, when they were in no sort of relationship of the sort. But for Holly's sake, he put on a surprised grin. "Congratulations, but Holly, boys are better." His smile was smug, and Holly was soon chasing him in the house and out. Their parents could only laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

After the children were in bed that night, Ella and James sat on the couch in front of a dimming fire. They were both in their nightclothes, but it felt too early to go to sleep just yet. He had his hand on Ella's stomach, wondering about the child that would soon be growing inside of the woman who was in every way but one was his wife.

"James, what are we supposed to do? The whole town will be calling me a harlot and you… what will they think of us? Living together, raising children that aren't are own, and now… I'm going to have a baby, that isn't my husband's. We're not married James."

He sighed, rubbing her belly with an arm around her. What were people going to think? They'd know, based on time, that the baby wasn't her husband's. In James' eyes, they were married, before God at least. Of course, a ceremony was what the townsfolk needed. If they got married quickly, then they might claim the child to be theirs out of marriage. If they didn't, it would mean disgrace, not only to James and Ella, but to Jack, Holly, and the new baby. Matthew would be spared, though, since he was a legitimate child, and the whole village knew that.

"I know, dearest. But don't worry, everything will be okay. We can make this right, somehow. Ella?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He slid down to the floor on one knee, opening a ring box he had in his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box, and there was a shiny gold ring in the velveteen box.

"Oh…my... Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes. All she could say, over and over again, was "Yes, yes…"

He lifted her into his lap and kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Now, my lovely betrothed, you can wear that pretty wedding dress you've been fixing up, 'for Holly'."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, amazed at how it gleamed in the firelight. She remembered the diamond ring her Prince had given her; how it sparkled so on her finger. Somehow, she preferred this.

"I know it's no jeweled ring fit for a Princess, but, it's the best I could do."

She leaned in a kissed him again, sweetly. "James, this is a thousand times better than any ring a prince could give."

Two Months and Lots of Planning Later…

"I'm so nervous." She was pacing the hall of the small chapel. They only had a small room, but it was big enough for her and her one bridesmaid, Holly.

"Mother, you look beautiful, don't be worried. Father and you belong together." Holly wore a pretty lavender dress and carried a small bouquet of Queen Anne's lace, with some braided through her bun.

Ella's own hair was curled, and she had a sprig of the delicate blossom tucked behind her ear. The dress was lovely, with a thin lavender ribbon that match Holly's dress.

They began to play the Brides March, and she sucked in a breath and walked down the aisle with Holly a little in front of her. The flower girl was a child that Holly would look after sometimes and a great playmate for Matthew, who was the ring bearer.

James was waiting at the end of the small aisle of the chapel. He wore the suit they had found in the trunk, and the chapel was filled with the townsfolk (it was a very small village indeed)

The ceremony was simple and beautiful. Ella's pregnancy wasn't showing yet, and they took their vows with love, hope, and a smile. The whole place clapped when they kissed, and the children linked arms and danced in a circle.

They had a big meal with friends at the house, and everyone was laughing and talking. Children ran around with sweets, and the adults talked over chicken and greens.

"James, Ella, we want you to know how happy we all are for you. It hasn't been an easy year for any of us, especially you. It's so good to you moving on with your life. When are you going to think about children? Well, you have a big enough family as it is…"

One of their closest friends, Arianna, congratulated them. They smiled, wondering exactly how to answer. Ella spoke.

"We love Jack, Holly, and Matthew so much, but we defiantly want a baby of our own very soon. I just hope I don't start showing quickly once I am pregnant."

Arianna laughed and took her hand, "With your small waistline, you'll probably start showing at two months, and you'll like four! Don't worry; we all know that you two wouldn't dream of being so scandalous before the wedding."

Everyone laughed and continued to converse, but Ella and James glanced at each other before joining back in with the merriment. Hopefully, they'd believe Ella's story, and the child, the illegitimate child, would be claimed as theirs, a product of the wedding night, not before.

It was late that evening when everyone left. Arianna had taken the children to give them privacy, and they were almost finished cleaning up when James made his first move.

"Ella darling, is it safe to have relations while you're pregnant?"

She put the last dish in the sink and turned around. "As far as I know, why?"

He kissed her hard, pressing her back into the counter. That was the only way you could tell she was pregnant, was if you pressed up against her, and he felt it now, not that he cared. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. They stumbled their way to the bedroom, remembering that the first time they had done this, she had been in the exact same dress. Though they had spent a few blissful nights together, this one would be the best of them all.

The sun was high in the sky when they both stirred the next morn. Ella blinked at the sunlight, and she felt James shift next to her.

"Honey, are you awake?" He flipped onto his side and stared at his new wife. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes, only to be met by his dark ones.

"I hope you slept well, my lovely wife." They both grinned at this. He leaned down and gently kissed her before moving out of the bed. She lay there a little longer, still warm and happy, although slightly in a daze from sleep. Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life, and she wished it could have stayed yesterday for forever.

However, she had to wake up today, and pulled herself from the bed. James raised an eyebrow at her, remembering the time she refused to get out of bed because she'd been without clothes. Now, although she felt bare, she didn't voice her concerns. They were married now, this was part of the deal. She shook her head at him and pulled some clothes on, anxious to get the children home.

It was then that she suddenly got a terrible, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and ran to the window before throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. James came over and rubbed her back as she slid to the floor, arms around her waist.

"Honey, are you alright? Do you want something to drink?"

She sat on the floor and pushed the hair out of her face. "No honey, I'm fine. I guess it's just morning sickness."

He helped her up, and they kept on getting ready. The house seemed so silent, so empty without the children in it. Although they would usually be asleep right now, it was still so shocking. They had both gotten used to the presence of the children, even when they couldn't see or hear them. Now, without them there, it was so… different.

After breakfast, a small, silent one without children bustling about, they went into town to get them.

When they knocked on Arianna's door, Holly threw open the door. Jack stood behind her, with Matthew blinking in Arianna's arms.

"Yay, we can go home! Not that your house isn't nice Arianna, but home is home." She laughed and handed Matthew to his father. Before they left, Arianna pulled on Ella's sleeve and motioned for her to come inside. She smiled at the children.

"We're going to talk for a moment, you can go without me." James shot her a look, but turned and left, with Holly skipping ahead of him.

Once they were gone, her friend began talking. "How close are Holly and Jack?" She stared at her, thinking.

"He annoys her, but they're siblings. Did something happen?"

She nodded, glancing around. "I saw them in the garden together."

Why was that a problem? Maybe Jack was torturing her, which defiantly wouldn't be good. She'd have a talk with him at home, about being kinder toward his sister. The times he'd taken her cloak were numerous, but maybe he'd done something worse this time- he wouldn't lay a hand on her, would he? Perhaps they had gotten in a fight, and had been fist fighting.

"He…um, they… they were kissing."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Kissing? They were siblings! Well, not by blood, but they had been living with each other for over a year. When had their relationship turned amours? He was only five- and ten, her only four-and ten. How could they have had…this, and not told either of them? She scanned her memory for anything that might suggest a relationship like the one they were discussing. The times they had held hands, which had been very few, could that have been a clue? When they were outside together, could this very thing have happened, but with no witness? Her head was spinning by the thoughts of this.

"Did you talk to them?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know the situation. But, you didn't know? Oh no, I should have said something."

"No Arianna, its good you told me. Thank you, for everything. Now, I should get going." They hugged and she left, walking through the woods. She remembered the times she alone had gone through the woods. How Aden… No, she shouldn't think of him now. She was happily married, with a child on the way and three more at home.

Home was wonderful when she got there. Jack had a fire going, and Matthew was asleep in Holly's arms. She pulled James aside when they were settled.

"James, Jack and Holly were kissing in the garden at Arianna's." His eyes got larger than hers had been, but he didn't stop and think. He went into the other room and stood with arms crossed in front of them, and determined, almost angrey look on his face.

"What happened at Arianna's?"

They looked at him, surprised, shocked, and looking caught. Jack stood up.

"We…um…you know what happened. We're not little children, you should know that." He was trying to be a man, to stand up for his first love.

James rubbed his temples. "How long has this been going on?"

He shrugged, "A month, maybe two. Don't worry it's nothing too serious. We just don't feel like brother and sister anymore, and not friends either. Like…something."

Ella nodded and James sighed. "Don't let it get too serious. You're still too young for any sort of permanent relationship, understand? But…just be careful, and cautious. Okay? Don't hide it from us."

They nodded, and Jack slid on the floor to sit next to Holly, who fixed him with a sweet, innocent grin. He leaned in and flicked her nose with his finger and she giggled, looking at her parents. They just grinned, going into the bedroom.

Ella stopped with a gasp, putting a hand to her belly. It was just starting to get round. James stopped next to her, putting a hand behind her back.

"Ella darling, is everything okay?"

She was grinning when she looked up, and she took his hand and put it to her belly with a smile. "The baby just kicked. Come on honey, kick again, kick for Papa." And sure enough, he felt a small movement against his hand. He looked down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their family was getting closer and closer to complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Five Months Later…

Ella woke that morning to small pains in her lower abdomen. She thought nothing of it; it was probably just her belly rounding even more. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and the children had to help more and more around the house. If she dropped something, one of them would have to pick it up for her, and she tired quickly. But she was more active than other pregnant women she had known, and she was determined to stay that way.

The day went on as normal. James helped her get dressed, and they made breakfast. The children were up early, and were going to go into town together. They liked to window shop, and they could walk hand in hand down the small walkways. Neither Ella nor James had the heart to deny them such a small pleasure, as long as they stayed in the public view.

About mid-day, she stopped, holding a hand to her belly with a groan. James stopped his baking, looking up at her from across the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Ella?" She nodded, going back to her work.

"Yes, I just felt something a little uncomfortable for a second."

It was late that night, and everyone was gathered around the fire. Matthew was on the floor with Holly playing with him. James and Jack were discussing his business, and when Jack would start to work with him when he turned six-and ten. His birthday was in just a few weeks, and everyone was very excited.

Ella let out a gasp then, and everyone turned to her. A grimace was on her face, a hand to her abdomen. "It…it hurts, badly." James rushed to her side, helping her to stand. A gush of water wet her dress, and Jack turned away blushing while James started giving orders.

"Jack, run into town and fetch the midwife. Holly, go turn down the sheets in our room and get some hot water."

He helped his wife into the bedroom, and she lay down with a huff. He turned to look out the window, but before he could move, she grabbed his hand.

"James, I'm scared." He leaned down and kissed her brow.

"You're going to be wonderful honey, don't be scared. Before you know it, you'll be holding a beautiful baby in your arms. Just breathe, deeply, in and out, in and out."

She nodded. Her pains went on into the night, getting worse and worse. The children were sent to Arianna's, and the midwife showed up shortly. James wasn't allowed in the room with his wife, but he paced outside, hearing her cries and feeling powerless to sooth his wife.

The birthing lasted from dusk until dawn. When the first rays of sunlight shone, marking a new day as the sun burned through the mist and scattered the land in golden, morning sun, the midwife's assistant came out to a very tired James, who was sitting on the couch.

"You can come in now."

He jumped up and ran into the room. His wife laid in the bed, damp with sweat, fresh sheets that the midwife newly changed. She was in her nightgown, suckling a child. He came up to the pair and gently sat down on her bed. She smiled up at him and tenderly pulled the child away, showing the babe's face to her husband.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? What do you think we should name her?"

He looked at his daughters face and thought a moment. "How about Clara, or Sophie, or Genevieve?"

The young mother smiled, looking into the face of her beautiful baby. "How about Hope? Hope Laurel, it's pretty, don't you think?"

He was concentrating so much on his new daughter that he only nodded, barely hearing her words. She had blonde curls that covered a wisp of her head, and deep brown eyes when she opened them. The most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen, and he had helped make her. She was small, and when he took her in his arms, she was warm through her blanket and light as down. She smiled up at him with the sweetest grin, and he kissed her nose before handing her back to her mother. The midwife spoke.

"Although she was early, she's healthy. If you have any problems later or something, you know where I am. You, Miss Ella, needs to stay in bed for a few day, and no baby-making for six weeks, you here?"

They nodded, and she left with her assistant, promising to stop by Arianna's and let the children know about their new sister. Soon, they had run through the door and were clambering around to get a glimpse of the bundle in Cinderella's arms.

"I knew it would be a sister, I was right! And she's so cute and looks just like both of you." Holly spoke with a proud smile on her face.

They grinned and let Jack see the new baby. He took her in his arms and just stared at her, a smile on his face.

"She's a beauty Mother, Father. Congratulations." James took the baby from his son, handing her back to her mother. Holly piped up with a question then.

"Where do babies come from?"

They all stared at her awkwardly. Jack and James stared at Ella, pointedly asking her with their eyes if she would oh so kindly explain without them in the room. She sighed.

"Darling, Jack, could you both leave? I think it'd be better to explain without either of you here."

They scampered out of the room, both standing in the kitchen, knowing what Cinderella was explaining behind the door. The Baker took a breath.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to have your first lesson." His son nodded vehemently, and they both began to bake. Before they knew it, Holly had rushed from the room and into the kitchen, a look of horror on her face,

"That's where babies come from? That's what you and Mother were doing to have Hope, and what you and Charisse did to have Matthew? Ah!"

She promptly ran from the house in terror. Jack took off his apron and ran out the door after her.

"Holly, sweet, please come back!"

James shook his head and went back to baking when he heard Ella calling for him. He went in the room to see what the matter was.

"Could you take Matthew into the other room? I really am tired, I'd like to sleep."

He picked up his son and carried him into the other room, setting him on the counter and giving him so dough to play with. Looking outside, he saw Holly and Jack sitting together near a tree. Holly didn't have one of her cloaks that was odd. He put his son on his hip and went up into the loft, where the wolf cloak was, but not the red one. He found it in a bottom drawer in Jacks room. He would have to talk with them about this, it wasn't appropriate, her keeping clothing down here.


	7. Chapter 7

A Year Passed, And More Changes Shall Soon Be Shown…

It was a beautiful evening. James and Ella were out walking through the town, leaving Jack and Holly home with the children. Hope was one, and moving her legs around, anxious to run around like her older brother, who was three and getting to everything. Right now, both were asleep in the loft, the hay softening any sounds. Holly's feet were tucked under her, and she was becoming more and more of a woman, now six-and ten. Jack was eight-and ten, soon to move out and into the bakery they had fixed up so many years ago. Holly's head rested on Jack's shoulder, both of them in front of the fire.

Jack kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. It was something they hadn't done before, but Holly felt a jolt of lightening run through her when they kissed like they never had before. They went further and further, sneaking glances at the door to make sure that their parents weren't coming home. Jack picked Holly up bridal style, carrying her into his room, laying her down on the bed. A weird feeling began in her stomach.

What was he doing? He kissed her, his hands on her waist, spreading warmth through her hips, his deep kisses making her light-headed. But somehow, she knew something wasn't right about this. Her mind flashed back to two years ago, when she first learned where babies come from. And her and Jack were not trying to have a baby. Gently, she put her hands on his chest.

"Jack I think that's far enough for tonight."

But he kissed her again and took his hands in hers, finally letting her set up, both breathless.

"I'm sorry Holly, I went too far." She shook her head.

"It's fine," she put her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you when you move out." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll live five minutes away, and I'll visit every day. Do you think Ella and James will let you come with me?"

She shook her head, "No, they wouldn't think it was proper. I'm going to go to bed now, sweet dreams." He put a hand on her arm as she started to go.

"You can sleep in here tonight. It won't be as crowded as the loft, and I think it will be nice." She kissed him and smiled.

"Alright, just let me go and change."

And sure enough, when Ella and James came home that evening, they found the two in bed together, thankfully both with clothes on and looking sound asleep. Ella still tsked her tongue at them, closing the door. She didn't like this. She wasn't sure it if was because she didn't want them growing up or because if a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Either way, she didn't like it.

James put an arm around her that night in bed, and she snuggled into him, grateful for the warmth and comfort he always offered.

"Ella you have to let them grow up. As much as you don't want too, you have to. Jack is moving out soon. Maybe Holly will want to go with him."

She shot up in bed. "Holly will not be going with him anywhere. They absolutely cannot move in together. Do you know what the town would think?" She sighed. "And I know I have to let them grow up, but there are still physical relationship limits they must heed."

James gently took her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Honey, we moved in together a long time before we were married. And they know not to consummate the relationship; they're wise for their age."

She still shook her head. "I know they're wise, that they wouldn't do anything in too much haste. But Jack is eight-and ten, and you much remember what it was like when you were his age, how girls looked to you. And Holly is six- and ten, and I know what that feels like, to have a boy fancy you at that age."

He sighed and pulled her back into his arms, lying down. He kissed her softly as he fell asleep. She stayed awake longer, though. Her mind was swirling with thoughts about Jack and Holly, and she finally convinced herself that maybe, just maybe, it would be okay if they moved in together. Yes, there might be scandal involved, but the townsfolk would understand a woman needing to take care of a house, and then they could form their relationship at their own will. Perhaps this would break off into simple, sibling friendship, or perhaps this was true love, she didn't know; she just wanted them to be happy and content, now that she had come to a conclusion.

It was finally Jack's birthday, and he couldn't have been more thrilled. His father had been helping him with finishing his new home, and Ella was filling the place with food, furniture, and simple decorations to make the place a home.

Now, he had packed his bags and was ready to move out later in the afternoon. He sat at the table, sharing his last breakfast with them. Holly sat next to him, and she looked at Ella. She had been wearing down her mother, trying to let her move in with Jack. Ella cleared her throat and looked at them.

"You can go with him, Holly."

It was the one sentence she had wanted to desperately to hear and she lept from the table and hugged her mother, something she hadn't done in a long time. Her father and the three children laughed, and Jack, gently put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

He helped her pack, and they both walked off into the woods together, beaming with smiles.

This is the end of the journey… so far. I plan to write a sequel, but I'm not sure. If you think I should, give me a review. Or, if you don't think I should, or you're not sure and just liked it, then review anyway. Reviews make me a happy author! :D


End file.
